


A New Life Begins After Death

by SirGhirahim



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Minor Violence, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: When Optimus arrived at Sentinel's door he put the box down and went to knock on the door only to be stopped when he heard what sounded like a cry for help. He wanted to ignore it and walk away, but his instincts told him to open the door. And so with a shaking hand he opened the door and walked inside.Vampire AU of the Transformers Animatied universe.





	A New Life Begins After Death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor. 
> 
> This was just a little plot bunny I had after seeing some Transformers Vampire art work by murr-miay on DeviantArt.

(Small Back story)

On Cybertron there were many mechs and femmes that lived on the planet and they were split into three factions. Faction one were civilians the most common of the three. Faction two were the Autobots. They were the ground based military. Their mission was to protect the civilians from dangers, up hold the law and bring peace to Cybertron. And finally faction three were the Decepticons. The aerial war breeds of the night. They stalked the night and prayed upon the civilians draining them of their Energon and leaving an empty husk behind. The three factions lived together on Cybertron in fear of one another and wondering when the faction would attack.

(Modern time)

How long had it been since the accident? Days? Weeks? Months? Who knew. Every second, minuet, and hour seemed to merge together in a meaningless swirl of darkness.

It wasn't his fault. It was an accident. He hadn't meant to. These were the things he kept repeating to himself. To try and reason with what little sanity he had left. But it wasn't working.

Optimus spent most of his time locked away in his room. Hidden away from the world that shunned him.

After he and his friends had gone on a trip to Archa-7 there was an accident that had resulted in the death of Elita-1. Sentinel had blamed Optimus for it all and the world believed him.

The world Optimus had once known started to crumble before him. His friends become his enemies. Words of praise turned to words of disgust. Happy smiles turned into sneers and he couldn't handle it. He closed himself off and shunned the world.

Optimus had left his room. It was very late at night and most were asleep. He wouldn't be seen by anyone, just how he wanted it to be. He was reluctantly going to see his former friend Sentinel. He wanted to give Sentinel a box of his things he had found. He didn't want to knock at the door and then have it be slammed in his face, so he would leave the box at the door knock and then leave.

When Optimus arrived at Sentinel's door he put the box down and went to knock on the door only to be stopped when he heard what sounded like a cry for help. He wanted to ignore it and walk away, but his instincts told him to open the door. And so with a shaking hand he opened the door and walked inside.

"Sentinel?" he said and received no reply. He walked in further an noticed the mess. Items, objects and furniture were broken like there was a fight of some sort. Now he was worried and ran into the next room. He was horrified at what he saw. His former friend was being held by the neck by a large dark grey mech and he wasn't moving.

"W-What are you doing?" Optimus suddenly and foolishly asked. The dark grey mech glanced in his direction seemingly unimpressed by his presence.

"You are disturbing my meal" the grey mech said with a glare.

Meal? Sentinel was a meal? There was only one type of creature that would say that.

"Decepticon" Optimus whispered. This was bad. If he didn't do something then Sentinel would die. But what could he do. Without another moment of hesitation he whispered "Take me"

The grey mech raised and optic ridge intrigued and said "Say again?"

"Take me" Optimus repeated.

"You wish to sacrifice yourself for this mech? Why?" the grey mech asked.

Optimus wasn't quite sure either so he decided to be honest "I want to die"

Now the grey mech was defiantly interested "You seek death?"

"Yes. I want to die. Please kill me and let him go. I won't fight you" Optimus offered.

Now this was new. Nobody had ever wanted to die by his hands before. How impressive, brave and yet foolish. He defiantly didn't want this unique opportunity to go to waste "Very well young mech. I will let this one go and take your life instead" he tossed the mech he was holding aside and approached the other mech and studied him. This young mech defiantly wanted to die. He could see it in his optics and wondered what could have drove him to such a sorry state.

In one quick scoop he picked up the younger mech and leaned towards his neck "I hope this mech appreciates your sacrifice because it will be your last act before death" he said and sunk his fangs into the younger mech neck cables.

Optimus stifled a gasp and bit his bottom lip. It hurt. He knew it would, but not this much. The pain began to dissipate as more Energon was drained from his body. He welcomed the numbness and began to relax. Strangely he felt his body move on its own as he wrapped his arms around his killers neck just for one final moment of comfort.

The grey mech had never had someone hold him before dying. This young mech was an odd one and it drove his curiosity through the roof. He stopped his feast and let the mech fall to the floor. He wasn't dead yet, but he was close.

"We will see if you truly wish to die. If you survive this encounter I will seek you out" he said and in a flash he was gone.

Sentinel wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious but he did remember the attack. The first he checked was his neck. There were no bit marks, good. His room was trashed, bad. Optimus was dead on his floor. He looked at his former friend in horror and called the Elite Guard immediately.

Optimus wasn't dead. He had to be put on spark support to save his life. Nobody was sure if he would live or not and not many wanted to be near him. They noticed the bite marks on his neck and after hearing Sentinels story they put two and two together. Some say he was lucky others said he wasn't. Either way everyone thought it best that he perished.

"Wake up. Wake up little one" a deep melodic voice beckoned.

Optimus shuddered and slightly opened his optics. His vision blurred for a moment and then cleared. Before him stood the grey mech. What was going on? Where was he? Was he dead?

"It seems you didn't want to die as badly as you claimed you did little one" the grey mech said.

"H-How?" Optimus managed to said.

"Who can say, but what I can say is you intrigue me and I want you by my side" the grey mech reach out and took the younger mechs hand in his "Come with me" he offered.

"Why?" Optimus asked.

"Because I want you. Because you're too good for this world and want to show you mine instead" he explained "If you truly wish to die say no, but if you say yes I will show you how good life can truly be"

Optimus shouldn't accept such an offer. He had wanted to die, but the offer of living a new life was tempting. If he did say yes he would never see the light of day again. He would be like the monster that stood before him. He could never come back and maybe that's what he wanted instead of death.

"Take me with you" Optimus said.

The grey mech smiled, removed the wires from the younger mechs body and picked him up "Let's go little one"

"My name is Optimus"

"And mine is Megatron"

And with that they were gone.

Time passed and the attack on Optimus became a legend. Nobody found him after he had disappeared. Nobody knew what had happened to him. Many rumours and stories were spread each with their own spin on the event, but none were true.

Optimus was presumed dead by most and undead by others, but if you wanted the truth you could find it. You could see still Optimus at night accompanied by a large grey mech. The fang marks on his neck proof of his fate and the smile on his lips proof of his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't want to feel bad about not giving credit to the artist and art that inspired this piece of work, so here is their DeviantArt page.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/murr-miay


End file.
